Harvey Mason
video:Harvey Mason Drum Solo Harvey William Mason (born February 22, 1947, in Atlantic City, New Jersey) is an American jazz drummer. He has worked with many jazz and fusion artists, including Bob James, The Brecker Brothers, Lee Ritenour, Herbie Hancock's Headhunters and almost all the Mizell Brothers productions with Donald Byrd, Johnny Hammond, Bobbi Humphrey and Gary Bartz. He is featured on George Benson's 1976 album Breezin'. Harvey is also the percussionist for the contemporary jazz group Fourplay, which includes keyboardist Bob James, guitarist Chuck Loeb, and bassist Nathan East. In 1979 Mason Sr released the hit single "Groovin' You", a disco-stomping tune, from the album of the same name. It was sampled by house music producer Gusto in his 1995 hit single "Disco's Revenge". Discography As leader | Harvey Mason Earth Mover (1976) Arista Records |} | Harvey Mason Funk In A Mason Jar (1977) Arista Records |} | Harvey Mason Groovin’ You (1979) Arista Records |} | Harvey Mason M.V.P (1981) Arista Records |} | Harvey Mason Stone Mason (1996) Atlantic Records |} As sideman With Fourplay: With Herb Alpert *''Midnight Sun'' (A & M, 1992) With Chet Atkins *''Street Dreams'' (Columbia, 1986) With Beck *''The Information'' (Interscope, 2006) With George Benson *''Breezin''' (Warner Bros., 1976) *''Weekend in L.A.'' (Warner Bros., 1978) With Donald Byrd *''Street Lady'' (Blue Note, 1973) *''Stepping into Tomorrow'' (Blue Note, 1974) *''Places and Spaces'' (Blue Note, 1975) *''Caricatures'' (Blue Note, 1976) With Casiopea *''4x4'' (Alpha, 1982) *''Light and Shadows'' (Pony Canyon, 1997) With Chick Corea *''The Mad Hatter'' (Polydor, 1978) With Miles Davis & Michel Legrand *''Dingo'' (Warner Bros., 1991) With Charles Earland *''Leaving This Planet'' (Prestige, 1973) Wit Joe Farrell *''Night Dancing'' (Warner Bros., 1978) With The Headhunters *''Survival of the Fittest'' (Arista, 1975) With Herbie Hancock *''Head Hunters'' (Columbia, 1973) *''Man-Child'' (Columbia, 1975) *''Mr. Hands'' (Columbia, 1978) With Gene Harris *''In a Special Way'' (Blue Note, 1976) *''Tone Tantrum'' (Blue Note, 1977) With Eddie Henderson *''Sunburst'' (Blue Note, 1975) With Freddie Hubbard *''High Energy'' (Columbia, 1974) With Bobbi Humphrey *''Blacks and Blues'' (Blue Note, 1973) *''Satin Doll'' (Blue Note, 1974) *''Fancy Dancer'' (Blue Note, 1975) With Bobby Hutcherson *''Montara'' (Blue Note, 1975) With Yosui Inoue *''Nishoku no Koma'' (Polydor, 1974) With Ahmad Jamal *''Genetic Walk'' (20th Century, 1975) With Carole King *''Rhymes and Reasons'' (Ode, 1972) *''Fantasy'' (Epic, 1973) With Hubert Laws *''The San Francisco Concert'' (CTI, 1975) With Kenny Loggins *''Celebrate Me Home'' (Columbia, 1977) With Wade Marcus *''Metamorphosis'' (ABC, 1976) With Joe Pass *''Whitestone'' (Pablo, 1985) With Bob James *''One'' (1974) *''Two'' (1975) *''Three'' (1976) *''Four'' (1977) *''Heads'' (1977) With Lee Ritenour *''Gentle Thoughts'' (JVC, 1977) *''Captain Fingers'' (Epic, 1977) *''Sugar Loaf Express'' (JVC, 1977) *''Earth Run'' (GRP, 1986) With Rufus *''Numbers'' (ABC, 1979) With Patrice Rushen *''Now'' (Elektra, 1984) With Véronique Sanson *''Le Maudit'' (Warner Bros., 1974) With Moacir Santos *''Saudade'' (Blue Note, 1974) *''Carnival of the Spirits'' (Blue Note, 1975) With Diane Schuur *''Midnight'' (Concord, 2003) With Marlena Shaw *''Who Is This Bitch, Anyway?'' (Blue Note, 1974) With Donna Summer *''Donna Summer'' (Geffen, 1982) With Gábor Szabó *''Macho'' (Salvation, 1975) With Stanley Turrentine *''Have You Ever Seen the Rain'' (Fantasy, 1975) *''Wonderland'' (Blue Note, 1984) With Kazumi Watanabe *''Mermaid Boulevard'' (Alfa, 1978) With Grover Washington, Jr. *''A Secret Place'' (Kudu, 1976) *''Mister Magic'' (Kudu, 1973) With Jimmy Webb *''El Mirage'' (Atlantic, 1977) With Gary Wright *''Headin' Home'' (Warner Bros., 1979) External links * Category:Drummers